My Lost My Luck
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: "Bukankah kau dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha?.../"Dimana? Dimana dia?"/"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"/"Kenapa… kau bisa mengenal Madara-jiisan?"/Biarlah Hinata menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke./ Chapter 6 Update/ DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**My Lost My Luck**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : **

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo, Oc (mungkin) dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

**Semoga berkenan **

**Happy Reading**

Hahhm…

Lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sulit sekali menghilangkannya, selalu saja seperti ini. Debar jantungku sulit sekali berdetak seperti biasanya. Kenapa selalu terjebak dalam situasi ini? Kemana orang itu? Pasti datang terlambat. Pikirku seraya menerawang kesegala arah mencari sebuah sosok yang mungkin aku kenali.

Kumpulan orang berkantong tebal, wajah-wajah senang itu, pernak-pernik mewah, gaun dan jas bermerk, tak lupa makanan buatan chef ternama tak pernah ketinggalan serta seluk beluk lainnya yang memberi kesan mewah. Sebuah pesta yang membuatku terjebak disini, dan tentunya sebuah misi yang menjebakku pula.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki mencoba melepaskan diri dari keramaian pesta ini sambil sesekali melempar senyum tipis pada setiap orang yang mencoba menyapaku ramah. Hingga kaki ini membawa ku pada sebuah taman belakang yang indah dan terasa sejuk dengan smeilir angin malam. Kulihat disatu sisi taman terdapat bangku yang terbuat dari beton dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang bermekaran menaunginya. Sepertinya tempat yang nyaman, pikirku seraya melangkah menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Selama perjalanan kesana semilir angin menerbangkan ujung-ujung gaun berwarna soft purple -gaun yang sedang ku pakai- dan helaian rambut yang sengaja kubiarkan tergerai beberapa, seakan-akan mengajaknya ikut menari bersama.

"Hahm…Nyamannya…" Lirihku seraya tersenyum puas begitu aku duduk di bangku beton tersebut.

"Disini memang nyaman." Gumam seseorang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Sebuah suara yang menganggu ketenanganku.

Ku tengokkan kepala mencari sosok yang bersuara itu. Dimana dia. Dimana penganggu itu. Tak lama akhirnya kupasrahkan pencarian atas dirinya. Mungkin hanya orang lewat. Memang ada beberapa orang melewati tempatku berada.

"Mencariku,Nona?" Tanya sosok itu, memperdengarkan kembali suaranya. Kali ini ia berucap sambil melangkah pelan menampakkan sosoknya dari arah belakangku.

Sosoknya menjadi tak terlihat akibat pakaiannnya yang gelap dan kurangnya cahaya yang menerangi pohon sakura itu. Hatiku terasa mencelos begitu menatap langsung mata kelamnya. Tubuhku serasa tertarik terhempas kedalamnya. Sorot mata yang tajam dari bola mata kelam itu. Dia tersenyum tipis bahkan tipis sekali untuk dlihat dengan mata telanjang dan itu berhasil membuat pipiku terasa hangat. Seketika ku tundukkan kepala menatap sepatu High heels berwarna perak yang sedang ku kenakan. Tampan dan keren. Kata itulah meluncur begitu saja dalam benakku, kesan pertama dari pria itu.

"Kau tak suka pestanya?" Tanya pria itu tanpa melihat ke arahku, pandangannya tertuju pada rumah bergaya Eropa yang sedang ramai itu. "Terlalu ramai, bukan?" Tambahnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapinya dan sepertinya pria itu mengerti.

"Hei..ngomong-ngomong aku baru melihatmu. Kau baru pertama kali datang ke pesta seperti ini?"

"M-mungkin." Jawabku agak terbata dan nampaknya membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "…M-maksudku...E-eto…Aku…M-maksudku…"

"TEME!" Seru seseorang berambut pirang berlari kecil menghampiri kami. Teme? Dia memanggil siapa? Mungkinkah pria dihadapanku ini? Nama yang aneh.

Begitu pria berambut pirang itu memanggilnya, tampak ia berdecak tak suka.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ibumu sedang mencarimu. Cepat kesana." Tambah pria berambut pirang. Sementara pria bermata kelam itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ku dan di ikuti oleh pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah temannya.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke tak henti-hentinya merutuki teman bodohnya itu – menurut Sasuke – bagaimana tidak, dengar suara cempreng temannya itu telah mengusik ketenangannya. Tunggu ketenangannya? Apa yang di maksud dengan ketenangannya saat bersama gadis berambut Baby Blue itu? Bagaimana mungkin? Semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang sulit untuk dekat dengan seorang gadis.<p>

"Hei Teme. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto - yang diketahui adalah teman bodohnya itu – begitu melihat Sasuke yang tampak semakin dingin bahkan bisa dibilang lebih suram.

Sementara Sasuke tak menyahutinya. Ia terus melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang sedang serius mengobrol dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut perak. Sesaat Sasuke tampak heran siapa gerangan pria itu tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dan tepat setelah Sasuke sampai di hadapan sang ibu, pria berambut perakpun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Hinata."panggil seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi buatku datang menghampiriku yang masih tetap setia duduk di bangku beton di bawah pohon sakura.<p>

"K-kau sudah datang." Sahutku pelan. Sebenarnya dalan hati aku kesal setengah mati dengan keterlambatannya.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya seraya duduk disebelahku dengan wajah innocent.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba wajah pria itu berubah seketika menjadi serius. Dari bahasa tubuhnya aku bisa mengira bahwa tampakkan tugasku kali ini lebih sulit dari biasanya. Untuk berjaga-jaga aku harus menguatkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan, fisik, pikiran dan hati.

Hening

Pria berambut perak yang lebih di kenal sebagai Hatake Kakashi ini masih terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan jujur saja itu membuatku bosan. Kemudian yang terdengar hanya gemersik angin yang mengajak bunga sakura yang sedang mekar ikut menari bersama.

"Pasti tugas yang sulit." Tebakku seraya memecahkan keheningan.

Kakashi masih belum menjawab.

"A-akan aku lakukan. B-bagaimanapun memang tak ada pilihan lain, b-bukan?" tambahku seraya tersenyum miris menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku sulit untuk terlepas dari bayang-bayang 'Mr'.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengatakan padanya dan memintanya memberi tugas yang lain." Akhirnya Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"S-sudah ku putuskan a-apapun itu akan k-ku lakukan. K-kau tak perlu cemas."

"Tidak bisa. Kali ini sangat berbahaya resikonya, 'dia' sulit untuk dihadapi. Dan jika kau terus bersikeras, kau akan dalam bahaya."

"M-meski a-aku menolakpun…'Mr' t-tidak akan mau melepaskanku b-begitu saja…" Semakin lama suaraku terdengar bergetar.

Setiap tugas yang diberikan 'Mr' memang membuatku harus menutup mata hatiku rapat-rapat dan menguras segala pikiranku.

"L-lakukan saja s-sesuai perintahnya. S-siapa target berikutnya?" Ucapku seraya beranjak berdiri.

"Aku sudah mengatur pertemuannya. Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya di restoran biasanya pukul 09.00. Langkah selanjutnya aku akan mengirimu e-mail." Jelas Kakashi setelah menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa di cegah lagi jika sudah mengambil keputusan.

Sebelum pesta selesai Kakashi sudah mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami tak sedikitpun berbincang. Yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas. Kakashi focus menyetir sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver, sementara aku duduk bersandar di bangku penumpang bagian depan sambil menatap kearah jendela yang ada disebelah kananku melihat pemandangan luar kaca yang menajikan berbagai jenis toko yang berjajar rapi di pinggir trotoar. Entah mengapa rasanya malam ini sangat melelahkan, rasanya seluruh kepenatan serasa menumpuk menjulang tinggi di bahu. Setidaknya aku ingin malam ini aku bisa menikmatinya penuh dengan ketenangan, mempersiapkan hari esok yang berat.

* * *

><p>Sementara di tempat lain.<p>

Di sebuah kediaman yang begitu besar dan mewah nampak seorang lelaki tinggi sekitar 70.8 inchi atau mungkin sekitar 180 cm berjalan memasuki kediamannya dengan tampang kesal. Sesekali ia menggeram tanpa menghiraukan seruan yang memanggil namanya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam. Setiap pelayan yang ingin menyapa atasannya yang satu ini, kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan langkah cepat sang pria memasuki ruangan pribadinya dan menggebrak pintu cukup keras untuk sekedar memberi peringatan 'siapapun tak ada yang boleh masuk'. Begitu memasuki ruangannya, sang pria tampan melepaskan jas hitamnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang besar yang terlihat nyaman itu. Lalu, ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menumpukan lengan kanannya ke dahi. Ia sangat kesal. Sesaat memejamkan mata sejenak membuatnya mengingat kembali hal yang menyebabkan mood-nya buruk.

Flashback

"Kaa-san mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke tepat setelah ia melihat seorang pria berambut perak pergi yang sebelumnya berbincang serius dengan ibunya.

"Besok pukul 09.00 datanglah ke alamat ini." Jawab sang ibu yang lebih dikenal dengan Ny. Uchiha Mikoto. Pembawaannya yang anggun dan dikenal ramah serta baik hati menjadikannya sosok yang dikagumi oleh istri-istri konglomerat di negeri Konoha ini. Beliau juga sosok yang sangat di hormati oleh putra-putranya terutama bagi putra bungsunya itu. Sehingga sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menolak setiap permintaan sang ibu.

"Lagi?" Ucap Sasuke heran dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan sebuah alamat restoran yang di sodorkan sang ibu. Secara tidak langsung itu menyebabkannya menjadi kesal meski tak diperlihatkan.

Bagaimana tidak, sang ibu – Mikoto - tampaknya tak pernah menyerah untuk mencarikan putranya itu seorang pendamping ditambah dengan motivasinya ingin mendapatkan seorang putri yang manis dan hangat untuk menjadi menantunya. Bisa di ingat sudah banyak putri dari keluarga terpandang yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, dan di antaranya ada yang dipermalukan, di usir dengan tidak hormat, di tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke pernah meminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya datang ke kencan buta itu.

Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak ada seorang gadispun yang tidak menyukainya. Justru banyak sekali yang menyukai sosok tampan dan dinginnya itu. Lalu untuk apa melakukan kencan buta? Tentulah Mikoto mengingat putranya yang satu ini tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk seorang gadis atau sekedar berteman dengan mereka pun Sasuke enggan. Maka satu-satunya cara yang dipikirkan Mikoto adalah membuat Sasuke mengikuti acara kencan buta itu.

"Bagaimanapun kali ini kau harus datang dan harus berhasil. Jika kau tidak datang lagi, kau akan tahu apa konsekuensinya." Ancam Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan – dimata Sasuke –

Flashback end

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah dibangunkan oleh suara alarm yang aneh, suara yang mememakkan telinga bahkan bisa-bisa harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter spesialis THT. Mungkin agak berlebihan tapi memang begitulah keadaannya, suaranya lebih buruk dari suara alarm ambulans, alarm kebakaran dan lainnya.<p>

Segera mungkin Hinata memulai aktivitas paginya. Dan tepat setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana berupa telur gulung, ikan bakar, sup miso, dan beberapa makanan pendamping lainya, akhirnya surat elektronik berupa e-mail yang dijanjikan Kakashipun datang. Hinata menghela napas pelan seraya membaca kata demi kata yang tertera disana menampilkan identitas dari target mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Sejak tadi aku sulit sekali mengontrolnya. Tidak seperti biasanya jantung berdetak kencang dan tidak beratur seperti ini. Pada tugas-tugas sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Entah mengapa kali ini sangat berbeda. Sempat aku terkejut ketika membaca e-mail dari Kakashi. Seperti yang dikatakannya semalam, target kali ini sangat sulit dilawan bahkan bisa dibilang berbahaya. Sebab target kali ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang, mungkin keluarga yang sangat terkenal di dunia bisnis di berbagai negeri dan sangat disegani.<p>

* * *

><p>Cukup lama aku duduk sendirian di restoran sederhana ini. Sambil sesekali merapika penampilan, kupandangkan mata kesegala arah mencari sosok yang akan kutemui. Sudah 10 menit lamanya aku duduk menunggu kedatangannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Rasa kesal perlahan mulai menjalariku. Kuhelakan napas pelan mencoba bersabar lagi dan berpikir positif, siapa tahu orang itu terjebak macet atau kesibukan yang membuatnya datang terlambat. Segala kemungkinan pasti ada bahkan yang terburukpun.<p>

5 menit

6 menit

7 menit

10 menit kedua akhirnya ia menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucapnya seraya mengambil duduk dihadapanku dan memanggil seorang pramusaji tuk memesan sesuatu. Selama menunggu pesanannya datang, dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang dilakukannya hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya seraya menatap jari jemarinya yang perlahan mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"A-ano…S-sumimasen…" Lirihku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Iapun langsung memberiku tatapan tajam yang secara otomatis membuatku tak berkutik. Rasanya tatapan pria itu bisa menembus kedalam mataku.

"K-kau datang terambat. A-apa k-kau t-terjebak m-macet?" Lanjutku agak terbata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pertemuan ini cepat berakhir. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pertemuan ini tapi kuharap kau tidak mengharapkan apa-apa." Tukasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

'Eh..Apa-apaan dia…'pikirku tak suka dengan tingkahnya. Jujur saja, dia agak menakutkan bahkan cenderung menyebalkan.

"S-sou d-desu ne…" Gumamku seraya meraih tas jinjing kulit berwarna Dark Brown. " K-kalau demikian, a-aku permisi." Tambahku seraya menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Entah mengapa seketika pergerangakanku ini membuat raut wajahnya agak berubah.

"Tunggu."Gumam pria itu seraya menahan tangan kananku sambil menatapku intens. Tak lama salah dengan penglihatanku atau memang dia sedang tersenyum tipis. Ya, ku yakin itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang cukup tipis. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang aneh pada dirinya, ada sebuah seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Fict baru lagi, semoga bisa berkenan di hati teman-teman.

Tuk Fict 'You and Me, end? Oh not again' rasanya mau aku pending dan pada Chap 2 ku hapus dulu. Ada kritikan yang harus membuatku memikirkan konsepnya lebih lanjut lagi dan memang ada beberapa ketikan-tulisan yang salah. Dan sebenarnya fic itu memang untuk pair SasuHina, dan kenapa di awal aku memasukkan tokoh Gaara karena Gaara itu dijadikan tokoh utama pria kedua. Gomenasai untuk yang sudah membaca fict tersebut. Arigatou karena sudah bersedia membacanya dan bersedia memberi masukannya.

Dan untuk Fict kali ini semoga bisa memuaskan.

Kritik dan Saran ku terima dengan senang hati… Mohon Review-nya…^_^ v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : **

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo, Oc (mungkin) dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

Gomenasai ne…aku nggak bisa ngasih jawaban detailnya mengenai pertanyaan tentang Hinata itu mata-mata atau pembunuh bayaran dan pertanyaan lainnya. Aku cuma bisa bilang kalau bersedia silahkan baca saja kelanjutan ceritanya karena kalau aku kasih tahu nanti ceritanya nggak seru lagi deh…hehehe…silahkan teman-teman yang nebaknya sendiri.

**Semoga berkenan **

**Happy Reading**

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah menduganya. Dan entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Yang ku tahu adalah dengan sikapnya itu bisa memperlancar kerjaku dan segera menyelesaikan tugas yang memuakkan dan menyesakkan ini.

Serta entah bagaimana setiap mengingat kejadian tempo hari membuatk ingin tertawa, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mengingat tingkah lucunya dan dari data yang kuperoleh, anehnya itu diluar dari kebiasaannya.

Flashback

"S-sou d-desu ne…"Gumamku. " K-kalau demikian, a-aku permisi." Tambahku seraya menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Entah mengapa seketika pergerangakanku ini membuat raut wajahnya agak berubah.

"Tunggu."Gumam pria itu seraya menahan tangan kananku sambil menatapku intens. Tak lama salah dengan penglihatanku atau memang dia sedang tersenyum tipis. Ya, ku yakin itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang cukup tipis. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang aneh pada dirinya, ada sebuah seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Perlahan akupun duduk kembali seperti semula.

Hening.

Hening.

Ia tak berbicara apapun. Yang ada hanya menatapku terus dengan mata tajamnya. Aku sungguh tidak tahan. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada hidangan yang sudah tersedia di hadapanku ini.

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya seraya mengaduk terus sepiring Pasta tanpa menyantap menu hidangan yang kupesan itu.

Terdengar helaan napasnya. Terasa sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar dari sana. Namun, masih saja tak terdengar sepatah katapun darinya. Ini sungguh membuatku kesal dan bosan. Meski aku suka dengan ketenangan tapi tidak dengan hal seperti ini. Sama saja dengan menyita waktuku. Memang sepertinya aku harus lebih bersabar karena pria yang dihadapanku ini bukanlah pria sembarangan dan juga pria ini adalah target yang diberikan 'MR' pada tugasku kali ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya langsung menarik tangan kiriku.

AKH!

Tarikannya tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Semakin lama ia akan menyakiti tanganku. Aku terus memanggilnya seraya mengeluh kesakitan tapi ia seperti tidak mengindahkannya. Langkah kami baru berhenti ketika sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kami.

"L-lepaskan!" Seruku seraya menghempaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari tanganku. Tak lama ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tanganku.

"K-Kau menyakiti tanganku." Gumamku sambil mengelus pelan pergelangan tangan yang sudah memerah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu bertanya seraya meraih tanganku yang sakit sambil mengelusnya pelan. Pria ini sungguh aneh. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget hingga membuat kedua pipiku terasa hangat dan pastinya memerah. Bagaimana tidak, melihat perlakuannya padaku. Aku bisa merasakan getaran yang menjalari kejantungku saat ia mengecup pelan pergelangan tanganku yang memerah akibat cengkramannya.

"Gomen ne." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum tipis setelah membuatku tak berkutik akibat tingkahnya itu. Sorot matanya menatapku langsung dengan raut wajahnya yang cemas dan merasa bersalah.

'Kenapa? Bagaiaman bisa dia…?' gumamku dalam hati sambil melihatnya lewat sudut mataku saat ia membawaku entah kemana dengan mobil hitam nan mewahnya.

Flashback end

…

Disamping lain aku merasa senang dengan sikapnya tetapi disisi lain aku semakin merasa bersalah dengan perlakuanku nantinya akan membuatnya terluka tanpa tahu apapun. Entahlah, aku sungguh binggung bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi ini.

Dan semenjak itu, pria yang kuketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu beberapa kali kerap menghubungiku dan terkadang mengajak ku makan malam bersama, menikmati akhir pekan bersama. Ku kira ia tidak mau melanjutkan pertemuan dengan kedok dari acara kencan buta. Aku tidak mengerti dengan alasannya yang sebenarnya dan iapun tak pernah mengungkapkannya padaku. Dan hingga membuat tugasku berjalan apa adanya tanpa rencana matang yang memusingkan untuk mendekatinya.

…

"K-kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanyaku heran sambil menatap sekeliling lewat jendela mobil.

Ketika itu saat aku sedang melakukan sebuah diskusi dengan Kakashi, tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku dan meminta untuk bertemu atau lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk bertemu. Secara tidak langsung membuat acara diskusiku dengan Kakashi terhenti. Dan pria berambut perak itu menanggapinya dengan senang hati dan menyuruhku memanfaatkan situasinya hingga sampai akhirnya disinilah aku. Duduk manis di dalam mobilnya seraya bertanya-tanya kemana ia akan mengajakku pergi.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku. Lagi-lagi tingkahnya membuatku merona dan menundukkan pandangan ke arah jendela disampingku.

…

"Jadi…dia sudah mulai dekat dengan bocah Uchiha itu?" Tampak sebuah sosok sedang duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan didepan mulutnya seraya menumpukannya di kedua sisi pegangan pada kursi besar nan empuk berwarna Dark Red.

"Hai'." Sahut sang bawahannya yang nampak familiar dengan rambut berwarna perak. Tak lama diketahui ternyata adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Bagus sekali. Perintahkan pada gadis itu untuk segera melakukan langkah selanjutnya."

"Baik. Tetapi- "

"Kau boleh pergi." Potong sang atasan pada tangan kanannya itu. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kakashi.

"Tapi Hinata-"

"Pergilah!" Tukas sang atasan dengan tajam.

Sementara Kakashi tahu ia kesulitan untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya terhadap rencana sang atasan atau biasa dikenal dengan inisial MR dan Kakashipun tahu MR tidak mau mendengar pendapatnya lagi terutama untuk masalah ini. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kakashi meninggalkan MR diruangannya sendiri.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan membuktikan semua kata-kataku setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita, tak kubiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang." Desis MR menyeringai seraya meremas sebuah kertas yang langsung dilemparkannya begitu saja, kemudian ia tegak segelas wine membasahi tenggorokannya.

…

"S-Sasuke-kun…ini dimana?" Tanyaku heran begitu turun dari mobil setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Ini rumahku." Sahutnya singkat.

"Apa? K-kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Ini…"

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"T-tapi…Bagaimana mungkin? A-aku…K-kenapa? Padahal kita belum lama saling mengenal…B-bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Kau marah?"

"B-bukan begitu…tapi-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan senyum menawan, terasa begitu hangat saat melihatnya.

"Kalian sudah datang." Ucapnya menyambut kami. Aku masih heran dan bingung dengan situasi ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghambur memelukku. Hatiku terasa mencelos. Sebuah pelukan hangatnya sangat terasa. Wangi tubuhnya sangat menyenangkan. Lembut dan segar.

"A-anda…S-siapa?" Tanyau heran saat wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Sasu-kun. Aku ingin tahu gadis seperti apa yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama." Ucapnya tersenyum seraya mengerlingkan mata jahil ke arah Sasuke.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke mendengus sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan kami, terlebih meninggalkan aku yang masih bingung bersama wanita paruh baya yang baru kuketahui adalah ibunya.

…

Ny. Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke membawaku memasuki ruang keluarga yang tampak nyaman dan luas. Memiliki warna yang hangat dan ceria serta prabotan klasik yang unik. Dipojok ruangan terdapat pula meja bar berukuran sedang serta ada pula sebuah perapian. Dan sekarang aku duduk berdampingan dengan Mikoto-baasan disofa. Di hadapan kami duduk kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku dan tentunya Sasuke. Setahu yang aku dengar Sasuke bukan anak tunggal, ia masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sudah menikah dan kini tinggal di salah satu negara bagian di benua Amerika.

…

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan? Awalnya aku kesal saat Sasu-kun bilang tidak ingin melanjutkan kencan buta waktu itu karena sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya tapi sekarang saat aku melihat siapa orangnya. Benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekaligus sangat senang. Aku tak mengira kalau gadis yang menjdi pasangan kencan butanya adalah orang yang sama." Ucap panjang lebar Mikoto-baasan sambil tersenyum seraya melirik Sasuke yang tersipu malu.

Tunggu

Sasuke tersipu malu?

Bukan

Bukan Sasuke tapi AKU.

Ya. Aku tersipu malu mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis pada pandangan pertama dan kini aku mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut adalah aku sendiri. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku. Hyuuga Hinata. bagaimana…

"Sudah hentikan. Kau membuat mereka malu. Kalau terus membicarakannya kapan kita makan malam?" Ucap sang kepala keluarga.

"Baiklah. Ayo Hinata-chan." Sahut Mikoto-baasan seraya merangkul bahuku mengajak memasuki ruang makan yang terbilang cukup megah dan mewah.

…

"Aku benar-benar senang. Aku sempat khawatir jika Sasu-kun belum juga mendapatkan pasangannya sehingga aku berkali-kali memintanya mengikuti kencan buta. Dan yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kau adalah orang tepat tuk menjadi istri putraku." Lirih Mikoto-baasan seraya tersenyum saat beliau mengantarku hingga tepat didepan mobil Sasuke.

"Baa-san…"

"Kaa-san. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Kaa-san. Boleh?"

"K-Kaa-san." Ucapku terbata seketika entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke jantung begitu aku mengucapkannya. Dan kemudian Mikoto-baasan – bukan – Mikoto-kaasan memberiku pelukan hangat sebelum memasuki mobil Sasuke yang akan mengantarku pulang.

…

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Kakashi sambil menyeruput segelas coklat hangat setelah ku sodorkan ke hadapannya.

"Entahlah…"

"Kau terlihat lesu. Apa kau sakit?" Ucapnya khawatir sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke dahiku seolah-olah bisa mengukur suhu badanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya sedang bingung." Lirihku sambil tersenyum yang terkesan memaksakan seraya menghempaskan tangan Kakashi dan menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa yang sedang kami duduki.

"Bingung bagaimana?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya hampir saling bertautan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan MR?"

"Secepat mungkin kau harus melakukan ini." Raut wajah Kakashi berubah serius saat ia menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah di tengah terdapat gambar logo khusus yang melambangkan sebagai kekuasaan dari seorang MR.

Betapa terkejutnya aku hingga membelalakan mata. Hatiku mencelos ketika membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah paragraf yang menggambarkan bagaimana rencana MR yang harus aku lakukan. Tanganku bergetar memegang map merah itu. Detak jantung terpacu cepat.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sekejam ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini."

"Aku sudah menduganya dan ingin kukatakan langsung padanya. Namun, ia tak mau mendengarkanku. Kau sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya dia. Dan dari awal aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau kali ini sangat berbahaya dan beresiko besar untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak mengira akan jadi seperti ini. Ini…A-aku…"Aku mengambil jeda. Sesaat menghela napas panjang mencoba mengatur detak jantung agar kembali seperti semula serta menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau dengan rencana busuk MR. "Ini akan sangat sulit kulakukan. Bagaimanapun ia akan mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan tapi setidaknya aku ingin menggunakan caraku sendiri."

"Kau tenanglah, aku akan selalu membantumu." Lirih Kakashi memcoba menenangkanku seraya mengelus pelan punggungku.

"Semakin lama aku semakin sulit terlepas darinya dan itu sangat menyiksakan." Gumamku seraya menerawang ke depan menatap kosong meja yang ada dihadapan kami. Situasi ini sungguh membuatku frustasi. Perlahan tanpa sadar caira benih sudah merembes membasahi kedua pipiku.

…

Sore itu perlahan hujan mulai reda. Tinggallah sisa-sisa tetesan air yang sering disebut dengan gerimis kecil ikut membasahi setiap tempat yang dilaluinya. Hawa dingin masih terasa dan berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur. Air hujan masih membekas membasahi jendela. Semilir angin berlari bersama sang gerimis hingga membawanya pergi tak tersisa, hanya terlihat jejak-jejak langkah sang hujan. Perlahan langit mulai menampakkan keindahan dengan warna birunya yang dihiasi dengan pancaran sinar sang mentari senja yang ikut mulai terlihat.

Sepasang gelas cappuccino hangat masih tersisa di mug yang bercorak beruang kecil dengan setia berdiri meja ditemani sepiring biscuit choco yang rasa tak terlalu manis dan beberapa kue kering lainnya. Terdengar alunan lembut rangkaian not membentuk music klasik yang merdu. Dua insan duduk lesehan di depan jendela besar di sebuah apartement sederhana yang tertata rapi. Sang pria memeluk hangat sang gadis dari belakang dalam selimut hangat berwarna Deep Azure. Sebelah tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mereka pun saling melempar senyum.

…

"Hujannya sudah reda." Lirih sang gadis.

"Hn." Sang pria perlahan mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari rambut sang gadis. Wangi shampoo yang disukai sang pria bahkan setiap menghirupnya seakan-akan membuat sang pria merasakan sensasi tenang dan sangat nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?" pria yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya bahkan pergerakannya semakin mendekati daun telinga sang gadis.

DEG

"S-sebentar lagi w-waktunya makan malam. B-biarkan aku siapkan h-hidangannya." Lirih Hinata yang bergidik geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke seraya mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.

"Hinata…" bisik Sasuke mengambil jeda seraya menghembuskan napas hangatnya mengelitik telinga Hinata hingga membuat Hinata semakin bergidik geli. "…kita…menikah saja ya?" lanjutnya.

DEG DEG

Seketika Hinata diam membeku dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai penyataan. Merasa belum mendengar respon dari Hinata, Sasuke mengulang kembali ucapannya.

To Be Continue

Chap 2 selesai juga meski updatenya terbilang telat…hehehe…

Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic GaJeBo ini. semoga bisa memuaskan dan berkenan untuk teman-teman.

Okelah…silahkan selipkan kata-kata yang membentuk kalimat sebuah Saran atau Kritiknya…

REVIEW PLEASE….^_^ v


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo, Oc (mungkin) dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

**MR : ? th  
><strong>

Lagi-lagi gomenasai ne…selalu telat updatenya. Aku udah berusaha tuk update telat tapi mau gimana lagi. Kegiatan yang hampir menyita waktu luangku.

Semoga teman-teman tidak bosan tuk berkenan membaca dan memberi saran serta kritik pada fic ini.

Dan terima kasih atas waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga berkenan**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hujannya sudah reda." Lirih sang gadis.

"Hn." Sang pria perlahan mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menghirup wewangian yang menguar dari rambut sang gadis. Wangi shampoo yang disukai sang pria bahkan setiap menghirupnya seakan-akan membuat sang pria merasakan sensasi tenang dan sangat nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?" pria yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya bahkan pergerakannya semakin mendekati daun telinga sang gadis. Napas hangatnya berhembus serta menggelitik ditelinga gadis itu.

DEG

DEG

Perilaku Sasuke itu membuat sang gadis sulit untuk mengetur napasnya yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokan serta detak jantung berdetak kencang. Sebuah rona merah yang terlihat indah menjalar menyelimuti wajah sang gadis.

"S-Sa..Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"S-sebentar lagi w-waktunya makan malam… B-biarkan aku siapkan h-hidangannya… Kau pasti l-lapar…s-seharian k-kau s-sudah be-bekerja keras." Lirih Hinata yang tergagap seraya bergidik geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menahannya dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan Hinata.

"Tetaplah seperti ini semenit saja. Aku sangat meindukanmu."

"T-Tapi…"

Kembali Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata, malah semakin mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Mungkin nanti akan membuat Hinata sulit bernapas.

"Hinata…" bisik Sasuke mengambil jeda seraya menghembuskan napas hangatnya mengelitik telinga Hinata hingga membuat Hinata semakin bergidik geli. "…kita…menikah saja ya?" lanjutnya.

DEG

DEG

Seketika Hinata diam membeku dan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai belum mendengar respon dari Hinata, Sasuke mengulang kembali ucapannya.

…

"Kita menikah saja."

"A-aku…t-tapi k-kita…"

"Aku…sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu, kita belum lama mengenal tapi aku sudah merasa bahwa kaulah yang pantas berada disisiku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di pesta waktu itu." Jelas Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap pada Hinata. Sorot matanya tajam dan sangat serius serta menampakkan sisi kelembutan dari Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan cuek.

Hinata semakin merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Deru napasnya sulit untuk bekerja dengan baik seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Perlahan tangan kanan mungil bergerak naik, mencoba menyentuh pipi sang pemuda walau hanya sedikit saja tetapi terhenti ditengah jalan. Ingin tapi sungguh tidak berani. Hinata tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya apalagi berharap yang tidak mungkin.

Hening

Terdiam

Saling menatap

Mencari kesungguhan hati dan kemantapannya.

"Tak masalah kalau kau tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Jadi, pikirkanlah baik-baik." Lirih Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut sambil mencium kening Hinata.

Tahukah kau, Sasuke? Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik yang dilalui Hinata saat bersamamu semakin membuatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan hidup dalam kebohongan dan kepura-puraan. Ingin sekali ia bisa hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ada kalanya saat bersama dengan Sasuke, membuat Hinata menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menikmati kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Sekian lama ia hidup dalam ketidak pastian. Tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, setiap hari harus memikirkan bagaimana menjalani hidup selanjutnya, memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa terlepas dari beban yang mengikat bahkan menjeratnya selama ini.

…

Kedua bola mata indah itu masih menatap kedua manic kelam itu. Tanpa disadari setetes demi setetes butiran bening membasahi pipi lembutnya. Bolehkah seorang Hinata berharap? Bolehkah seorang seperti Hinata meraih cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Bisakah ia menumpukan bebannya dan saling berbagi yang ia punya pada Uchiha Sasuke? Seorang Hinata yang penuh dengan kepalsuan masih bisakah mendapatkan itu semua? Banyak dosa yang telah ia lakukan dan langkah yang penuh dengan kemunafikan, masih pantaskah?

…

Sebuah tangan kekar meraih dan menghapus lembut jejak butiran bening itu. Matanya menatap nanar pada bola mata indah itu. Ada apa dengan wanita-nya? Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Begitu sulit dan terlalu beratkah pernyataan yang dilontarkannya pada wanita yang dicintainya ini hingga harus meneteskan air mata? Dadanya terasa perih menyaksikan butiran bening itu keluar dari pusarannya. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia lontarkan pada kedua mata wanita cantik dan manis itu.

"Jangan menangis." Bisik Sasuke seraya membawa wanita itu masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

…

Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan deras mengguyur kota metropolitan ini. Terlihat beberapa genangan air di setiap sudut.

TAP  
>TAP<br>TAP

Dari kejauhan terdengar langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Mungkin mendekati berlari. Sosok yang setengah berlari itu perlahan menampakkan sosoknya dari kegelapan. Rambut silver yang jarang dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya bergerak seiringan langkah kakinya. Deru napasnya terkadang terputus-putus. Matanya menajam melihat setiap pandangan yang dilaluinya. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal erat.

…

"APA KATAMU? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"M-mungkin…a-aku me-memang su-sudah gila. Tapi yang a-aku t-tahu…a-aku su-sudah lelah dengan s-semua ini. Jadi, a-aku – "

"Jangan bermimpi kau. Tak semudah itu kau bisa lepas begitu saja."

Keberanian yang ia kumpulkan akhirnya pecah dan runtuh begitu saja dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menekanan pada setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Hinata tahu bahwa pria yanbg ada dihadapannya ini tidak mudah dihadapai, setidaknya Hinata ingin mencobanya atau seluruh hidupnya akan selalu terbelenggu dengan pria itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindar dari sorot mata yang terkesan menyeramkan itu hanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"LIHAT AKU, HYUUGA HINATA!" Bentak pria itu sambil menarik dagu Hinata ke atas agar dapat melihatnya yang tingginya beberapa inch dari Hinata.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi. Kau tak bisa lepas sebelum semua hutang-hutang orang tuamu lunas berikut dengan bunga-bunganya. Dan perlu aku ingatkan bahwa orang tuamulah sendiri yang menyerahkanmu padaku. Jadi, jangan bersikap macam-macam padaku dan berpikir untuk lari."

"A-Apa sepuluh t-tahun yang a-aku l-lakukan untukmu belum c-cukup bagimu?"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan seumur hidupmupun tak akan cukup. Sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan." Desis pria itu seraya menghempaskan Hinata ke lantai.

Hinata sungguh demi apapun, ia tak ingin seperti ini.

Sepuluh tahun yang ia gunakan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang mendiang orang tuanya sungguh masih belum cukupkah? Hinata sudah muak dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pria itu untuk merayu dengan wajah polosnya – memang sudah polos dari sananya - dan memperalat pria-pria kaya – tanpa merelakan kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita - dan merampas kekayaan bahkan hingga membuat mereka bangkrut.

…

BRAAKK

Terdengar dobrakan keras sebuah pintu berwarna Dark Brown di depan Hinata yang masih tersungkur di lantai dan seorang pria yang duduk tenang di sofa

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tukas Pria itu.

"Hinata." Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang pria, Kakashi bertindak cepat menghampiri Hinata dan membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah ku peringatkan. Jangan coba-coba untuk melukainya dan aku tak akan segan lagi." Desis Kakashi seraya menatap tajam pria itu dengan Hinata yang masih berada dalam rangkulan Kakashi.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah? Membayar tebusan untuk dirimu saja tidak bisa, mau bersikap pahlawan, hah? Kau itu budak-ku. Kau sudah dijual oleh orang tuamu untuk membayar hutangnya. Dan sekarang kau mau ikut melawanku? Omong kosong." Tukas pria itu dengan sudut bibirnya yang menaik dan memincingkan matanya. Menatap remeh pada Hinata dan Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" Lirih Hinata yang terdengar seperti bisikan sambil menarik sedikit kemeja Hijau yang dipakai oleh Kakashi. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada pria berambut silver itu. Kakashi sudah terlelu baik padanya dan Hinata tak mau menambah kesulitan pada pria itu.

"Kau ingin uang?" Desis Kakashi yang sudah geram dengan 'majikan'nya itu seraya melempar amplop besar berwarna coklat. "Mulai sekarang aku dan Hinata bukan lagi 'budak'mu."

Pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengambil amplop coklat itu yang dilempar Kakashi ke atas meja. Ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Terlihat kedua alisnya saling bertautan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi dan Hinata. Sorot matanya menatap remeh pada mereka. Sebuah seringai tipir muncul di sudut bibir pria itu.

…

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya lembut seorang wanita paruh baya seraya menghidangkan beberapa cangkir teh hangat di meja dan duduk disamping seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku tak seyakin ini, Kaa-san." Sahut pria muda yang tampan duduk di hadapan mereka. "Bukankah Kaa-san sendiri yang menginginkan ini?"

"Aku senang kalau kau memang benar-benar serius. Hinata memang wanita yang baik."

"Ajaklah dia makan malam bersama dengan kita."

"Ha'i, Tou-san." Walaupun raut wajahnya tak berubah, selalu terlihat datar dan sorot mata yang dingin tetapi Sasuke tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sungguh senang karena kedua orang tuanya menerima pujaan hatinya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke juga resah mengenai apa jawaban yang diberikan Hinata nanti padanya.

…

Memikirkan bagimana jawaban Hinata atas pinangannnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke kacau. Semalaman ini membuatnya sulit untuk terpejam. Pikirannya selalu melayang dan membayangkan kalau-kalau Hinata akan menolaknya dan dilain pihak ia penasaran dengan penyebab kenapa Hinata menangis saat itu. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya teriris saat itu butiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah Hinata. Sasuke sangat ingin melindungi, menjaga, dan membahagiakan wanita manis itu. Mungkin terdengarnya sungguh konyol dan omong kosong, namun bagaimanapun itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat mengenal dan berkewajiban melindungi wanita yang terlihat rapuh itu. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya begitu.

…

"Hyuuga Hinata…"Lirih Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang luas dan berlukiskan sebuah pemandangan langit cerah nan biru. Ia menggeram kesal pada diri sendiri hingga Sasuke bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang yang tertata rapi dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang ditanam oleh Mikoto, sang ibu.

Perlahan ia menghela napas panjang dan beberapa kali menyebut nama Hinata. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Bukan karena kesibukan yang menyita waktunya tetapi wanita itu yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tak ada satupun kabar yang menghampiri teman setianya. Ponsel mewah berwarna hitam. Sungguh ingin jujur, Sasuke sangat merindukan wanita itu.

…

Malam yang dingin. Hinata duduk di sofa sambil meringkuk dengan berbalut sebuah selimut yang pernah dipakainya saat bersama Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Kau tenanglah. Aku akan mencari caranya. Aku akan membebaskan kau dari dia. Aku berjanji padamu." Lirih Kakashi bertekat keras seraya menyentuh pundak Hinata dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jangan berbicara omong kosong lagi. Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Mungkin sudah takdirku seperti ini."

"Hinata…"

Hinata mengubah posisinya yang sebelumnya saling berhadapan dengan pria berambut perak itu menjadi menghadap ke jendela. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari sosok hitam pria itu.

…

"Baik. Kau sudah bukan 'budak'ku lagi, Hatake. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata."

"APA?" Kakashi semakin geram dan marah mendengar hal itu. Tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Hinata bisa lepas dan bebas sampai ia sudah membantuku untuk menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha."

"Tuan Madara!" Geram Kakashi. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah 'mantan majikan'-nya yang dikenal dengan nama Madara. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, sejahat dan sekejamnya Madara. Ia pernah ditolong dan diberi perlindungan oleh Madara.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkannya? A-apa salah Sasuke-kun padamu?" Tanya Hinata tanpa berani menatap mata hitam pria itu.

Yang terdengar hanya sebuah dengusan yang terkesan meremehkan, geram dan…seperti ada sesuatu yang berat sedang ia tahan. Bola matanya memancarkan silut yang tampak mengerikan dan penuh akan dendam. Apa dendamnya? Apa masalah diantara Madara dengan keluarga Uchiha?

…

Sementara Kakashi menerawang seraya mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Madara dan percakapan-percakapan diantara mereka mengenai setiap tugas yang diberikan Madara padanya ataupun Hinata. Sebagian Kakashi tidak bisa memahami maksud Madara melakukan ini semua. Tetapi yang bisa ia simpulkan sekarang adalah Madara ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada keluarga Uchiha.

Dan beberapa lama ini Kakashi sedikit tahu bahwa Madara memiliki suatu hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha tapi ia tak bisa memastikannya begitu saja. Mungkin dengan adanya Kakashi bukan lagi 'budak' dari Madara, ia bisa mencari tahu dan membantu segala hal terhadap Hinata. Gadis rapuh dan lemah itu sangat membutuhkan sebuah bantuan. Dan yang sangat cocok untuk membantunya hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Kakshi tidak bisa memintanya begitu saja atau malah akan mencelakakan Hinata. Jadi, kemungkinan saat ini bahawa hanya dialah yang bisa membantu Hinata.

Setiap ancaman dan perkataan Madara tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Pria itu bisa saja berbuat nekad bahwa lebih – mungkin bisa dengan merengguk nyawa seseorang -.

…

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ujar Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-aa…bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab Hinata tanpa menatap ataupun mengubah posisinya yang membelakangi Kakashi. Gadis manis itu tahu, jika ia menatap matanya maka Kakashi akan tahu kalau Hinata sedang berbohong. Pria berambut silver itu sudah sangat mengenal Hinata. Ia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagi Hinata. Dialah yang pertama melindungi Hinata setiap Madara akan – ataupun sedang – bersikap kasar terhadap gadis itu.

"Istirahatlah…kau sudah sangat lelah." Gumam Kakashi seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hontou ni Arigatou ne…"

…

Sinar mentari yang cerah menampakkan pancarannya memasuki setiap celah yang ia temui untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak terbilang besar, mungkin cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat.

Sayup-sayup terdengar tetesan air yang cukup deras keluar dari saluran kecil. Dengan mata terpejam sang gadis berrambut panjang indah itu tahu suara apa itu. Perlahan matanya mengerjap pelan. Dengan lemas ia menuruni ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang ikut tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Langkah yang gontai saat keluar melalui pintu kayu berwarna putih sambil sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari jemarinya dan menguap kecil.

"Ohayou…" Suara yang tak asing menyapanya dengan senyum merekah walau cenderung tipis yang tak dilihat oleh sang gadis. Sontak membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya, sungguh tak percaya dan tak peduli dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tampan berdiri dihadapannya dengan berbalutkan apron motif polkadot warna warni sambil memegang gelas berisi jus dan sebuah piring dengan dua telur mata sapi di atasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mungkin lagi-lagi chapnya kependekan ya…? Iya kan? Yang jujur ya…

Sebenarnya aku mulai merasa hilang inspirasi untuk chap selanjutnya…jadinya seperti ini deh…

Mudah-mudahan bisa lebih baik lagi untuk chap mendatang…

Baiklah…

Minna-san, Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya…

REVIEW, Please….^_^ v


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo, Oc (mungkin) dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

**Uchiha Madara : 50 thn**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Kemarin benar-benar telah menguras segala pikiran dan tenaga gadis itu hingga malampun ia sulit untuk tidu nyenyak. Sebuah mimpi buruk menghantuinya. Mimpi yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Entah bagaimana kata-kata pria paruh baya yang selama ini memenjarakan kebebasannya selalu terngiang di telinga bahkan membuatnya merasa semakin takut dan segera mengakhir semuanya.

Sepuluh tahun ia habiskan masa remajanya dengan segala hal perbuatan yang kotor. Menutupi bahkan menghilangkan segala bisikan dari hati nuraninya. Sungguh ia sudah muak. Lelah. Tapi inilah hidup. Setidaknya bisakah ia kembali menikmati kebebasannya, menikmati hari-hari dengan merajut kenangan indah, merasakan kasih sayang, mencintai dan dicintai.

Mata indah mengerjap berkali-kali. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan penuh arti. Meresapi bulir-bilir cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk hingga merayap menyentuh segala arah yang ada.

Kedua bola matanya melebar dan sontak penuh keheranan kala mendengar sebuah suara. Perlahan ia menutup bola mata itu kembali. Mendengar seksama suara itu. Namun, hatinya sedikit merasakan kekhawatiran yang mulai merayap pelan. Apakah pria kejam itu datang? Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba menepis segala pikiran buruknya dan mencoba berpikir positif.

Hingga sayup-sayup terdengar jelas tetesan air yang cukup deras keluar dari saluran kecil. Dengan mata sayup sang gadis berrambut panjang indah itu tahu suara apa itu. Perlahan matanya mengerjap pelan. Dengan lemas ia menuruni ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang ikut tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Langkah yang gontai saat keluar melalui pintu kayu berwarna putih sambil sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari jemarinya dan menguap kecil.

"Ohayou…" Suara yang tak asing menyapanya dengan senyum merekah walau cenderung tipis yang tak dilihat oleh sang gadis. Sontak membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya, sungguh tak percaya dan tak peduli dengan rasa kantuk serta kekhawatiran yang masih menyerangnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tampan berdiri dihadapannya dengan berbalutkan apron motif polkadot warna warni sambil memegang gelas berisi jus dan sebuah piring dengan dua telur mata sapi di atasnya.

.

.

.

"S-sedang a-apa kau disini? A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata tergagap dan penuh keterkejutan.

"Membuat sarapan." Jawabnya enteng seraya menggidikkan kedua bahu kekarnya.

"K-Kau… B-bagaimana kau b-bisa masuk?"

"Aku? Memanggil reparasi kunci." Kembali pria itu menjawabnya dengan enteng tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membobol pintu rumah orang tanpa izin. Benar-benar bukan contoh yang baik.

"S-sasuke-kun… K-kau…"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi. Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dan berdanda yang cantik." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendorong kedua bahu Hinata dari belakang hingga masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara Hinata masih bingung dengan situasi di hadapannya. Tapi ada rasa bersyukur dan senang di hatinya. Bukan pria keji dan kejam yang datang ke kediamannya melainkan pria tercintanya. Namun, terbesik suatu yang aneh dihatinya. Rasanya seperti... ada rasa bersalah dihatinya. Jujur, Hinata sangat senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke tetapi disamping itu ia tak ingin moment seperti ini menghilang begitu saja jika pria itu tahu maksud Hinata sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menghidangkan segelas jus segar kehadapan Hinata.

"T-tidak."

"Apa makananya tidak enak?"

"Bukan. I-ini enak, s-sangat enak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? "

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku suka makanannya. Arigatou…"

"…"

"…"

"S-sasuke-kun…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau jangan bersikap baik padaku, itu semakin membuatku tersiksa."

"Tersiksa?" Sasuke menjatuhkan sendoknya sedikit keras ke atas piring. Ia tidak percaya Hinata akan mengatakan kata itu. Sungguh membuat hatinya perih dan… sakit. Matanya yang semula selalu menatap lembut pada wanita itu, wajahnya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan di hadapan wanita yang dicintainya itu kini berubah. Matanya menatap tajam pada Hinata. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Sungguh ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Hinata.

Sementara wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku. Kalau masalah pernyataan itu jangan dipikirkan. Aku tak memintamu menjawab secepatnya." Desis Sasuke dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan.

"B-bukan. K-kita… s-sebaiknya k-kita j-jangan bertemu l-lagi… jadi pergilah." Lirih Hinata dengan susah payah. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya. Hatinya sangat sakit harus berkata demikian. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan bulir air membendung di pelupuk mata.

Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar kata-kata Hinata dan ditambah lagi wanita itu pergi begitu saja. Pria itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berselang semenjak kejadian itu hingga membuat Sasuke kembali lagi menjadi dirinya dulu. Arogan, angkuh dan dingin. Waktunya dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Tak ada senyum yang tergambar dari wajahnya. Semua terlihat datar. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia semakin bertndak kejam. Setiap ada kesalahan sedikit saja ia tak segan-segan untuk memecat karyawan yang bersangkutan tanpa terkecuali.

Hingga suatu ketika saat hujan deras. Sasuke sedang ada rapat disebuah restoran hotel ternama dan disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat sosok gadis yang membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu tidak sendiri. Seorang pria pauh baya sedang bersamanya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu meja restoran. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terus mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan dari pria paruh baya itu.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada rekan bisnisnya. Ia tak mau peduli lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi mulit berbeda dengan hati. Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah meja Hinata. Kali ini bola matanya terbelalak kala melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya tetapi ia bisa kembali mengontrol emosinya. Disana. Di meja itu. Ia lihat Hinata yang mulai menegakkan kepalanya sedang berbicara serius dengan berlinang air mata. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelan sorot mata yang diperlihat oleh gadis itu. Penuh dengan emosi yang tertahankan. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat sorot mata itu. Berikutnya Sasuke kembali terkejut.

BRAAKK

Pria paruh baya itu menggebrak meja dengan keras seraya beranjak berdiri dan di ikuti oleh Hinata.

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kirinya hingga menimbulkan rona merah. Semua pengunjung maupun pegawai yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka. Sesekali terdengar mereka yang saling berbisik dan ada pula yang bersikap tak peduli dan kembali dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Itu membuatnya sangat menyesakkan melihat gadis yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan kuat ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat tuk bisa sedikit meredam amarahnya.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke sungguh tak bisa diam lagi. Ia sangat marah. Sungguh Sasuke sangat marah ketika melihat Hinata ditarik paksa oleh pria paruh baya itu. Gadis itu merings kesakitan. Bekas tamparan belum sepenuhnya hilang dan sekarang ditambah tarikan serta eratan pada tangannya yang sangat kuat harus membuatnya menahan sakit lagi.

"Tunggu." Seru Sasuke seraya menepuk bahu pria paruh baya itu.

DEG

Mendengar dan menduga siapa pemilik suara itu harus membuat Hinata menekan dalam-dalam dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu semakin cepat. Setetes keringat jatuh membasahi pelipisnya. Kepala tertunduk dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Anda lupa sesuatu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan sesopan mungkin seraya mencoba melepaskan eratan tangan pria itu pada Hinata.

"Cih. Apa maumu?" Tukas pria paruh baya itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana. Seketika ada sesuatu yang menghunus dalam-dalam pada jantung Sasuke. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Dari tempat sebelumnya memang Sasuke tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pria paruh baya itu karena tubuh pria itu yang membelakanginya. Tapi siapa kira kalau ternyata malah membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan semuanya.

Sudah keterkejutannya melihat Hinata berada di restoran yang sama dan terlebih bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya dan sekarang melihat wajah pria itu berhasil menambah kterkejutannya sehingga membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Napasnya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Bagaimana mungkin.

"M-Madara jii-san." Gumam Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Ooh… Lihat siapa ini? Uchiha Sasuke, keponakanku." Sahut pria paruh baya itu.

Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut tetapi gadis muda yang ada di antara mereka. Hinata. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Madara, bosnya ternyata sudah mengenal Sasuke dan lebih mengejutkan lagi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah keponakannya.

Gadis itu mencoba memutar otak tuk berpikir mengenai semua kejadian dan rencana-rencana yang dibuat Madara. Semua itu seperti perputaran film lama yang terus berputar dalam ingatan gadis itu. Hinata memang bukan gadis jenius yang bisa menebak semuanya dengan jelas tetapi yang pasti ia bisa sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa ada terjadi sesuatu antara keluarga Uchiha dan Madara.

.

.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Selidik Hinata saat ia mengikuti langkah Madara yang memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Kau penasaran, huh?" Lirih Madara dengan entengnya sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa kau berencana menghancurkannya?"

"Gadis pintar. Inilah kenapa aku menahanmu."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa… Sasuke-kun adalah keluargamu t-tapi kau…"

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang keluarga didepanku!" Tukas Madara dengan keras hingga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan nada bicara pria itu.

"…"

"Kau hanya perlu mematuhi perintahku! Mengerti?"

"T-tapi-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu. Ada peristiwa apa hingga pria itu berencana seperti itu. Sepertinya Hinata harus mencari tahu kebenarannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tahu agar ia bisa lepas dari jerat 'neraka' pria itu.

Kakashi.

Tampaknya pria itu yang pertama kali yang harus ia temui. Bagaimanapun, pria berambut perak itu sudah lama bekerja dengan Madara. Jadi, mungkin saja Kakashi tahu sesuatu.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke sangat sulit terlelap. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan kejadian tadi. Paman yang ada selama ini yang ia tahu sudah meninggal dunia, berdiri dihadapannya dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun dan terlebih lagi yang sangat mengejutkan dengan keberadaan Hinata yang bersama Madara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke sangat ingin mengenyahkan pikirannya itu dan tidak mau peduli tetapi kilasan pertemuannya itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Terlebih lagi mengingat dengan sikap santai Madara saat bertemu dengannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Madara sempat resah meski ia tak pernah sedikitpun memperlihatkannya bahkan menampik jauh-jauh perasaannya itu. Hinata yang biasanya datang melapor, kini sudah beberapa hari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan dengan kenyataan itu membuat pria paruh baya itu geram.

Namun, ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu sejauh mungkin. Pria paruh baya itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap dokumen dengan sampul berwarna hijau. Sesaat muncul seringai di bibirnya. Ia tampak senang. Tak lama, akhirnya Madara beranjak dari meja kerjanya seraya membawa dokumen tersebut ditangan kirinya.

Suara beratnya memanggil beberapa anak buah –_Bodyguard_- yang dengan setia menunggu di luar ruangan itu. Dengan siap siaga mereka mengantar dan menjaga kepergian Madara dari kediamannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tunggu kabar dari selanjutnya. Sebisa mungkin kau harus mendapatkannya secepat mungkin."

Ttuutt ttuutt

Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak berdiri membelakangi seseorang berkaca mata hitam yang dengan setia duduk menunggunya. Kakashi. Ia memutuskan hubungan telepon di ponselnya. Tak lama ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Mereka menemukan orang yang pernah bekerja dengan Madara. Tapi tampaknya kita harus menunggu agar ia mau bertemu dengan kita." Tutur Kakashi seraya meraih surat berita –koran- yang tergeletak di meja.

"S-secepat mungkin k-kita harus bertemu dengannya." Lirih seorang gadis yang duduk dengan setia di sofa seraya melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hei… kenapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini, Hinata?" Canda Kakashi yang terdengar mengejek melihat penampilan Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan wig pirangnya dan make up yang tidak biasanya. "Kau seperti bukan Hinata yang ku kenal."

"A-aku kan sedang menyamar… u-untuk beberapa waktu ke depan mungkin aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Kau mencoba menghindar dari Madara, kan?" Kakashi menghela napas panjang sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata. "Kenapa?"

"K-kita harus mendapatkan kebenarannya."

"Kau melakukan ini untuk siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu penasaran dengan masa lalu Madara? Apa mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Selidik Kakashi. Wah, otak jeniusnya berhasil membaca niat utama Hinata. Dan ia bisa memastikan jawabannya hanya dengan diamnya Hinata dan senyum miris yang ditorehkan gadis itu di bibirnya.

"Benar, demi Uchiha itu."

"D-dan demi diriku sendiri. A-aku ingin tahu kenapa ia tidak mau melepaskanku."

"Baiklah… gadis kecil. Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Kakashi dengan senyum tipis walau tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Arigatou ne…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga… sempat kehilangan ide di tengah-tengah pengetikannya.

Aku memang sempat bingung bagaimana selanjutnya tetapi akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan bisa dapat ide lagi… yah, semoga bisa memuaskan dan berkenan di hati teman-teman… aku akui updatenya lama banget ya… dan bahkan akan membuat teman-teman bosan.

Tak perlu banyak kata-kata lagi…

Mohon berikan saran dan kritiknya…^ _ ^ v


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo,dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

**Uchiha Madara : 50 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perbincangannya dengan pemuda berambut perak. Hinata masih tetap berdiam diri duduk di sofa seraya menatap jendela yang ada di sebalah kirinya sementara lawan bicaranya telah pergi entah kemana. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela yang cukup besar itu. Tatapan matanya tampak sendu, cukup banyak yang dipikirkannya. Sesekali gadis manis itu menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah itu bisa meringankan sedikit beban yang menumpuk di dadanya.

"Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja," gumam Hinata mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sang paman. Sungguh ia ingin mengungkapkan hal tersebut pada sang ayah, Fugaku, tapi terbesit keraguan di hatinya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika orang tuanya tidak mengetahuinya, pikir Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya dari depan pintu ruang kerja Fugaku. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah pikiran terngiang, ini masalah keluarga jadi tidak salahnya kan kalau semua keluarga Uchiha mengetahuinya?

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pintu berwarna merah maroon pekat itu. Belum beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Langkah ketiga pemuda tersebut terhenti ketika terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikoto yang memergoki Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

"_Kaa-san_…" gumam Sasuke menatap Mikoto. Wanita itu menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang beberapa saat belum berkata apapun.

"Kau ingin bertemu ayahmu?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto masih berdiam diri menatap punggung putranya yang perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa anda yakin melakukan ini, tuan?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak berdiri tegap di dekat pintu.

"Aku tidak seyakin ini. Sudah saatnya aku menampakkan diri," sahut sang atasan seraya meraih mantel bulunya dan segera mengenakannya.

"Tidakkah anda memikirkannya lagi, tuan?"

"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, Kabuto. Lagipula anak itu sudah terlanjur bertemu denganku," ujar Madara pada salah satu _Bodyguard_-nya itu. "Dan aku yakin, saudaraku sudah tahu mengenai hal ini atau mungkin ini akan menjadi kejutan untukknya."

Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang ikuti oleh Kabuto, selaku anak buahnya yang terpercaya setelah Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir saja lupa harus memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari mengingat beberapa waktu ini pikirannya terlalu difokuskan pada rencana-rencananya dengan Kakashi. Ketika makhluk dalam lambungnya menjerit, barulah ia sadar. Berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari barang incaran menjadi tujuan utamanya. Namun, Hinata harus menelan kekecewaan ketika mendapai semua persediaannya habis –tak tersisa-, dimanapun Hinata mencarinya –dilemari, kulkas, laci- tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Dan tampaknya panggilan alam itu harus tertunda sejenak hingga ia dapat menemukan sang 'target'.

Dan kini, langkah kakinya membawa Hinata menuju sebuah took toserba yang cukup besar yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dengan berjalan kaki, waktu yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanya sekitar 15 menit.

Sebuah sapaan hangat terdengar dari salah satu petugas penjaga di depan pintu masuk toko toserba tersebut. Dengan senyum tipis Hinata membalas sapaan sang petugas dan bergegas meraih _Troli_ berukuran sedang. Kedua matanya menjelajah, mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Mungkin kali ini cukup membeli bahan makanan untuk seminggu dulu, pikir Hinata ketika berjalan mendekati tumpukan bahan makanan yang berjajar dengan rapi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata indahnya menjelajah di sepanjang lorong yang menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan ringan, mungkin membeli beberapa cemilan tidak begitu buruk. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya tatkala melihat sebuah makanan ringan yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi cemilan kesukaannya. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraih bungkusan berwarna merah itu hingga tanpa sengaja sebuah tangan lain mencoba meraihnya juga dan bersinggungan dengan tangannya.

"Eh? _Gomenasai_," lirih Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hn," sahut sang pemilik tangan itu.

Sebuah sahutan yang tak begitu asing. Membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengingat sebuah sosok yang beberapa waktu ini sangat dirindukannya. Dengan cepat, Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Seketika gadis itu mengambil langkah lain untuk mencari makanan ringan lain tapi lagi-lagi ia harus bersinggungan lagi dengan seseorang. Ia menghela napas seraya sesaat menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali tuk melihat sosok yang terkesan menghambat geraknya.

Kedua bola matanya membesar, spontan mulutnya menganga sedikit yang langsung ditutup oleh sebelah tangannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang merasakan hal tersebut, begitupun dengan sosok yang menjulang tinggi berdiri di hadapannya, tapi raut wajah datarnya menyamarkan hal tersebut. Mata sosok itu menatapnya dengan tajam seolah-olah bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" lirih Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"…"

Hening

Keduanya saling terdiam, dunia di sekitar mereka terasa berputar hingga hanya menampakkan sosok yang berbeda tersebut. Sosok yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka tak terindahkan.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata mencoba memecang keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Baik."

"L-lalu… b-bagaimana dengan Mikoto-_baasan_ dan Fugaku-_jiisan_?"

"Mereka baik. Dan…bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eem… s-seperti yang kau lihat," lirih Hinata seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dapat mengurangi kegugupannya dan debaran jantung yang terpacu dengan cepat, "k-kau sedang apa disini?"

Oh, Hinata tak bisakah kau lihat apa yang pria itu bawa di tangannya? Sebuah troli berukuran sedang seperti yang gadis itu bawa. Tapi tidak salahnya kan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit.

"_Kaa-san_ memintaku…"

Hinata cukup paham dengan apa yang dimaksud pria itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

"M-membeli beberapa kebutuhan."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dalam diri pria itu ada rasa yang bergejolak, yang memaksa dirinya melakukan yang sudah lama terpendam dalam dirinya. Memeluk, mengusap rambut panjang nan halus itu, berbagi napas dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, bahkan mencium gadis itu –kalau bisa- dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi kehangatan tuk melepas rindu yang terpendam. Harga dirinya melarang tuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sejujurnya ia tak ingin bertemu gadis itu untuk sementara waktu, ia ingin melupakan gadis itu yang menorehkan luka di hatinya dan mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Sebab, sangat sulit untuknya melupakan sosok Hinata, sosok yang membuatnya merasakan getaran hangat dalam dadanya, sosok gadis yang memberinya hari-hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Dan terakhir pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga, membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin sulit untuk melupakan Hinata, butuh tenaga, pikiran dan waktu yang lama untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perbincangan berarti lainnya. Begitu selesai mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, Hinata maupun Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar semua tagihan. Tak ada satupun yang melempar kata. Mereka langsung memisahkan diri begitu selesai dengan segala urusannya, layaknya seorang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Padahal kedua hati mereka saling bergejolak, ingin mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang terpendam.

Hinata yang tampaknya harus mengubur segala perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sebelum rencananya berjalan dengan lancer dan dapat mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Dan Sasuke yang juga harus berusaha mengubur perasaannya terhadap Hinata karena penolakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Seharusnya pria itu tidak semudah itu memutuskan untuk melupakan dan melepaskan cintanya begitu saja. Setidaknya Sasuke harus berusaha mencari penjelasannya.

Yah, pria itu memang tidak berpikiran kesana. Namun, mungkin itu jalan yang harus ditempuhkan ketika bertemu dengan paman yang diketahui sudah wafat, tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum khasnya. Bukan hanya itu, ada seseorang yang sedang bersama pamannya, Hinata, gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Dan kirimkan sekarang berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengannya," ujar Kakashi tampak berbicara dengan salah seorang temannya melalui sebuah _smartphone_, "lanjutkan kerjamu. Dan ingat, kau harus berhati-hati."

Kakashi mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula duduk nyaman di sofa, perlahan beranjak menuju meja bar yang berada di dekat dapur dan meneguk minuman yang disediakan oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri disana seraya memeperhatikan gerak pria berambut silver itu. Kakashi sedikit merenyit tatkala usai menegak minuman tersebut.

"Hn, aku mengandalkanmu. _Arigatou ne…"_ Kakashi menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memeletakkan ponselnya bersebelahan dengan gelas minumannya.

"Hei… minuman apa-apaan ini. Kau sudah gila, memberiku minuman seperti ini," canda Kakashi seolah tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering meminum _alcohol_. Sudah saatnya kau menghentikannya dan beralih meminum minuman yang bergizi seperti jus misalnya," jelas gadis itu dengan santai seraya meneguk jus apel.

"Aku sehat. Jadi, untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Ini bukan tipeku," sahut Kakashi sambil menunjuk gelasnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang habiskan jusnya. Lihat, berapa usiamu sekarang? Kau itu sudah tua dan bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu diurusi segala kebutuhannya," tutur gadis itu tenang.

"Ya ampun… kau terdengar seperti ibuku saja. Dan perlu ku ingatkan, aku masih muda, nona Hyuuga," gerutu Kakashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar _notebook_-nya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Sepertinya, berkas-berkasnya sudah sampai. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi."

Hinata mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang berjalan menghampiri _notebook _-nya yang berada di meja ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Hinata dengan penuh harap agar cepat mengetahui segala kebenarannya.

Pria berambut silver itu membuka _email_ yang masuk, satu persatu ia buka _file-file _yang tertera di sana. Wajahnya masih tenang seperti semula tatkala membaca barisan kata yang menyusun menjadi kalimat dalam sebuah _paragraph_. Namun, berbeda halnya dengan Hinata yang kedua bola matanya membesar dengan mulut yang ditutup oleh kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak percayaannya dengan fakta yang tertulis disana.

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Hinata seraya perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku akui dia sangat hebat menutupi semuanya dan merancang _scenario_ sehebat ini," kata Kakashi sambil terus memperhatiakan berkas-berkas tersebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang terlihat di wajah cantik Hinata. Gadis itu sangat syok mendapati kebenarannya. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa Madara melakukannya…

BRAAKKK

Beberapa detik kemudian dengan cepat Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutar tubuhnya melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Tubuhnya berjongkok di depan Hinata, membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Memang cukup berat baginya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang yang tenang dalam keluarga Uchiha. Sesibuk apapun para pria keluarga Uchiha itu akan meluangkan waktunya untuk makan bersama di rumah. Dan tentunya tak lepas dari paksaan dari nyonya rumah. Ia ingin keluarganya memakan makanan yang sehat dan bersih. Memang makanan di restoran bisa dijamin kebersihan dan takaran gizinya tapi baginya akan lebih baik jika makan di rumah bersama keluarga. Bukan hanya makan siang, sarapan dan makan malampun demikian.

Memang makan bersama keluarga terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dunia terasa sangat hangat. Meski tidak bisa menampik kenyataan dalam keluarga Uchiha yang selalu makan dengan suasana tenang. Namun, itu hanya berlaku pada para pria, tidak untuk Uchiha Mikoto. Beliau satu-satunya yang selalu bisa memecahkan keheningan itu. Seperti saat ini yang lebih mendominasi berbicara adalah Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya yang lembut dan hangat. Namun, kenyamanan itu harus terusik ketika terdengar sebuah langkah kaki berat datang menghampiri mereka dengan sepasang langkah kaki lainnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok itu. Berpasang mata terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika disebut sebuah seringai tipis bahkan berubah menjadi seringai lebar dibalik wajah tenangnya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya meraih lengan suaminya, memegangnya dengan erat. Fugaku hanya diam dan terus berusaha menampilkan raut wajah tenangnya. Sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat yang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Halo, apa kabar saudaraku?" sapa pria itu dengan santainya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Gomenasai ne… update-nya telat banget neh… mohon dimaklumkan ya… terlebih sekarang ini aku harus ikut disibukkan dengan berbagai acara yang akan segera diselenggarakan bulan ini dan persiapan 'adik-adik' yang mau kenaikan kelas, dan minggu lalu sibuk dengan perpisahan kelulusan 'adik-adik' di SMP. #duh kok jadi curcol seh…

Ya sudahlah… sekarang berilah kritik dan saran teman-teman. Dan semoga chap ini memuaskan…

Thank you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin bisa bertambah**

**Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**Rating : T atau semi M (?)**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, (miss) Typo,dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Keterangan Usia :**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 24 th**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 27 th**

**Hatake Kakashi : 32 th**

**Uchiha Madara : 50 thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku juga tidak bisa mempercayainya. Aku akui dia sangat hebat menutupi semuanya dan merancang _scenario_ sehebat ini," kata Kakashi sambil terus memperhatiakan berkas-berkas tersebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang terlihat di wajah cantik Hinata. Gadis itu sangat syok mendapati kebenarannya. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa Madara melakukannya…

BRAAKKK

Beberapa detik kemudian dengan cepat Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutar tubuhnya melihat keadaan di belakangnya. Tubuhnya berjongkok di depan Hinata, membawa tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Memang cukup berat baginya setelah mengetahui kebenarannnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Kakashi terus berseru memanggil nama gadis itu seraya membawa tubuh Hinata kedalam gendongan pria itu.

Dengan hati-hati Kakashi merebahkan tubuh lemah Hinata di atas ranjang. Sebuah selimut tebal ditarik oleh Kakashi agar bisa menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata.

Pria berambut perak itu menghela napas panjang seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang, di samping Hinata.

"Pasti sangat berat untuk gadis sepertimu," gumam Kakashi seraya mengelus lembut dahi Hinata yang tertutupi dengan poninya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku berjanji akan membantu dan melindungimu," tambah pria itu setelah memberi jeda sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu terjadi kegemparan di kediaman Uchiha.

Seluruh anggota keluarga yang sedang menikmati hidangannya harus terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekati mereka dan memberi salam yang seketika membuat mereka terhenyak akan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Acara makan bersama yang penuh dengan kenyamanan itu harus terusik ketika terdengar sebuah langkah kaki berat datang menghampiri mereka dengan sepasang langkah kaki lainnya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok itu. Berpasang mata terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika disebut sebuah seringai tipis bahkan berubah menjadi seringai lebar dibalik wajah tenangnya.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya meraih lengan suaminya, memegangnya dengan erat. Fugaku hanya diam dan terus berusaha menampilkan raut wajah tenangnya. Sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat yang bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Halo, apa kabar saudaraku?" sapa pria itu dengan santainya.

"T-tidak mungkin," bisik Mikoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Madara," tambah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Halo, kakak ipar. Lama tidak bertemu, kau tambah cantik saja," tutur Madara dengan seringainya.

"Kau masih hidup? B-bagaimana " Tanya Mikoto dengan keadaan yang masih syok dari kekejutannya seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Madara.

"…"

Fugaku hanya terdiam memandang adik kandung yang selama ini diketahui tak bernyawa lagi tapi sekarang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Uchiha Madara berdiri di hadapannya dan keluarganya dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun.

"Aa, _Aniki_, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," balas Fugaku yang membuat yang lain terhenyak mendengar penuturan tersebut terutama Sasuke yang memang sejak semula tahu akan keadaan Madara.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang pamannya dalam diam.

"Keponakan, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Madara pada Sasuke. Seringai Madara masih melekat di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, paman," ucap Sasuke.

"Rumah, ya? _Arigatou na_,"ujar Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engh…" Suara erangan halus terdengar dari gadis yang terbaring di ranjang yang berbalut sprai bercorak bunga lavender.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" seru Kakashi begitu mendengar suara erangan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia ingin memastikan keadaan gadis tersebut.

"Kakashi…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, Arigatou."

"…"

"Bagaimana dengan file-filenya?"

"Sementara waktu pikirkan dulu kesehatanmu. Yang lainnya biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi "

"Istirahatlah."

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak begitu ia telah melihat Hinata yang sudah terlelap. Perlahan pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Tubuh tegap dan tingginya merebah perlahan di sofa dengan sebelah tangan mengusap pelan wajahnya. Kakasahi tampak kelelahan bahkan sangat kelelahan, terlihat bahwa pria itu ingin beristirahat barang sejenak namun tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran mengusiknya. Dengan segera Kakashi meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja bar yang berada di dekat dapur. Jari jemari panjangnya menekan beberapa angka dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada indera pendengaran.

"Ini aku…," ucap Kakashi pada telepon. Tampaknya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"…Namikaze," tambah Kakashi.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku,"

"Baiklah. Naruto, bisa kau bantu aku?" ujar Kakashi.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku," jawab seseorang yang bernama Naruto di seberang telepon.

"Bukankah kau dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha? Bisakah kau mencari tahu siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan mereka?"

"Uchiha? Ada urusan apa kau dengan mereka, heh?"

"Untuk sementara kau tak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, _sensei_."

"_Arigatou na_."

"Oke."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Entah bagaimana Kakashi bisa mengenal dengan pria bernama Naruto itu dan terlebih dirinya dipanggil dengan '_sensei_'.

Usut punya usut. Memang selama ini Kakashi selalu bekerja dengan Madara dan tidak bisa lepas dari jerat lintah darat yang telah 'merenggut' kebebasannya. Akan tetapi, berkat Madaralah membuat Kakashi bisa mengenal banyak orang termasuk aparat pemerintahan yang memang dalam seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Madara berkaitan dengan pemerintahan, konglomerat dan pengusaha. Dan di beberapa kesempatan itulah Kakashi berkenalan dengan Naruto yang merupakan anak konglomerat Namikaze dan keluarganya pernah bekerja sama dengan Madara. Namun, karena beberapa alasan makan pihak dari Namikaze membatalkan kerja sama tersebut dan perkenalan antara Kakashi dengan putera Namikaze tersebut karena Kakashi pernah memberi beberapa pengetahuan pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Madara. Ia tampak santai dan merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa mengingat sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dan kabar tentang kematian dirinya semua tampak aneh bagi Sasuke. Mungkin untuk Ibunya, Mikoto bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh dan terlihat dari sikap wanita paruh baya itu yang bersikap hangat seperti biasanya terhadap Madara. Sementara sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku tampak diam, tidak menampakkan air wajah yang berarti. Namun, Sasuke yakin ada hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang dengan Madara , pemuda memutskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin untuk sementara biarlah seperti itu dulu, pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti pada saat kedua kakinya mendekati pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Ingatannya mulai menerawang ke beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ketika ia sedang rapat dengan salah satu relasi bisnis di sebuah restoran, dan disanalah tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang selalu saja membayangi langkah pemuda tersebut dan di sana pula ia bertemu dengan Madara. Namun, yang mengherankan adalah kebersamaan Hinata dengan Madara.

Itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar untuknya. Apa hubungan Hinata dengan Madara?

Dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembalu menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di garasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sudah duduk pada tempatnya di mobil, Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia tidak langsung menggerak kunci mobil yang sudah dipasangnya pada tempatnya. Sambil memegang alat stir, matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Pikirannya terbawa lagi pada sosok cantik bersurai gelap nan indah itu.

Hinata.

Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Sasuke kembali mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata di salah satu toko toserba atau mungkin yang lebih di kenal dengan toko swalayan. Gadis itu masih saja cantik dan manis seperti biasa. Namun, yang tampak berbeda dan menganggu bagi Sasuke adalah tubuh gadis itu yang tampak lebih kurus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopaknya mengerjap perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitarnya. Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Setelah beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya, tubuhnya mulai beranjak hingga duduk.

Hinata mendesah pelan seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sejenak ia menghela napas panjang dan mulai menyingkap selimut tebal yang sebelumnya melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Kedua kaki jenjangnya perlahan menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sana.

Beberapa saat terdengar gemercik air yang mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kakashi mendesah pelan seraya mengusap wajahnya yang frustasi. Mengapa tidak? Berselang beberapa lama ketika ia telah menghubungi salah seorang temannya, Namikaze Naruto. Kakashi mendapatkan kiriman _email _dari pemuda tersebut. Meski hal tersebut berisi hal-hal yang bersifat umum tetapi ia bisa menduga bahwa semua yang dilakukan Madara adalah untuk menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha yang telah 'meninggalkannya', akan tetapi yang tidak bisa ia mengerti adalah mengapa Madara tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata yang telah bersedia 'mengabdikan' dirinya untuk Madara selama sepuluh tahun ini. Lalu, ditambah dengan berkas-berkas yang diterimanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sepertinya ia harus lebih keras lagi mencari tahu hal tersebut.

DEG

Seketika pergerakan Kakashi terhenti ketika sesuatu terbesit di otak jeniusnya.

Dengan segera Kakashi menggerakkan jari jemari di atas _Notebook_. Berselang beberapa saat sebuah seringai tergambar di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah merapikan dirinya dengan baik. Gadis itu masih terduduk di depan meja riasnya, sepasang mata indahnya memandang bayangannya yang terpancar di cermin.

"Sepertinya aku terlihat agar kurus," gumamnya sembarang hingga terdengar suara getar dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja tersebut.

Sebuah pesan singkat menghampiri ponselnya.

Dengan secepat mungkin Hinata bergegas beranjak dari sana dan meraih mantel tuanya. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat bahkan hampir berlari.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan menuju tempat yang tertera dalam pesan singkat tersebut. Jantungnya tak berhenti untuk berdetak dengan kencang tatkala membaca pesan itu. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa terbesit rasa senang di hatinya dan hal lain lagi yang bercampur menjadi satu. Semilir angin pelan berhembus dan membawa helaian rambut panjang ikut terbang bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang mulai berlari kecil.

Napas gadis itu memburu tatkala sampai di sebuah taman. Kedua bola matanya menjelajah ke segala arah demi mencari sosok yang telah mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

"Dimana? Dimana dia?" Tanya Hinata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memandang ke segala penjuru taman.

Hinata terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok itu benar-benar ada dan memintanya datang untuk bertemu.

"Aku disini," ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Hinata dengan suaranya khas.

Sontak tubuh gadis itu menegang tatkala mendengar suara tersebut. Ia belum berani membalikkan tubuhnya, rasanya sangat kaku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat diantara rasa getar yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Ia takut. Hinata takut jika ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan pemilik suara tersebut dan ia juga takut bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kedua tangan gadis itu yang terkulai lemah di udara mencoba mengerat, berharap bisa memberinya kekuatan barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ ah maksudku, Uchiha-_san_…"

Pemuda itu merenyit tidak suka. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Uchiha-_san_?" gumam Sasuke seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris. Namun, ia masih bisa senang karena sebelumnya gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang biasanya.

"A-ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati dengan rasa gugup yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela napas sejenank sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ada beberapa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"A-apa itu?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke dengan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"S-seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja…" sahut Hinata dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sejenak dan kembali menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tambah Hinata.

"Aa, bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa… kau bisa mengenal Madara-_jiisan_?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertanya hal tersebut? Sementara gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibir gadis itu terbuka dan tertutup, sungguh membuatnya bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertemu dan mengenal pamanku?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan?"

"…"

"Ini sangat penting buatku."

"Kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Bukankah kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Madara-_sama_?"

"Yang bisa kutanyakan saat ini adalah kau."

"B-begitu, ya?"

"…"

"…"

Keduanya saling terdiam. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya seraya memeras kedua tangannya sembunyi di balik tubuhnya dan Sasuke memandang _intens_ gadis itu pernuh harap di balik wajah datarnya.

"B-bisa dikatakan bahwa Madara-_sama_ adalah penolongku."

"Penolong?"

"Aa… dan dia juga "

!

Ucapan Hinata terhenti dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah sosok yang dikenalnya di belakang Sasuke dengan jarak pandang beberapa puluh meter.

"Dan juga apa?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat penasaran karena perkataan Hinata terputus begitu saja.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi… A-aku hanya… hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini," jelas Hinata berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang tatkala ia melihat sosok lain itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengepal dan saling meremas. Hinata sedang ketakutan.

Dan Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dengan bahasa tubuh Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"S-sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

Hinata semakin tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang di alaminya. Sesekali matanya melihat sosok yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dan sesekali ia memandang kembali pada Sasuke, sebisa mungkin Hinata bersikap seperti biasa.

Dirasanya sudah tidak berlama-lama bersama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata dengan memengang lengan gadis itu.

"A-aku harus pergi," lirih Hinata seraya mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Kau masih tinggal di sana, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu," tutur Sasuke masih memegang lengan Hinata dan perlahan turun menjadi memegang tangan mungil gadis tersebut. Keduanya mulai beranjak dari taman.

Hinata ingin sekali menolak tawaran Sasuke tapi pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya disaat Hinata ingin melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memang ketakutan dengan sosok yang mengawasi mereka dengan sorot mata tajam yang menakutkan dan ditambah seringainya. Namun, disaat bersamaan ia ingin menikmati waktu bersamanya dengan Sasuke. Menikmati genggaman erat tangan Sasuke, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu, menikmati perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit mengingat ia pernah menyakiti Sasuke tetapi pemuda ini masih bersikap baik padanya. Sungguh, Hinata merasa menjadi gadis yang sangat jahat.

'Sasuke-_kun, gomenasai. Hounto ni gomenasai_."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Gomen, chap lanjutannya lama n sekarang baru update… semoga nggak bosen baca n memberi kritik dan sarannya. Semoga chap ini memuaskan dan berkenan di hati teman-teman.

Terima kasih banyak pada teman-teman yang selama ini memberi saran dan kritik pada fic ini.

Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang udah review pada chap sebelumnya :

N, nona Fergie, IndigOnix, Sasuhina caem, dan Mamoka.

.

.

Well, mohon beri saran dan kritik teman-teman.

.

.

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^v


End file.
